open_source_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who the hell recommended Glowing Heart/Gallery
Pre-intro OSOfast.png|OSO Novel in the city ThisIsDome.png|Establishing shot of the Dome and the city OpenSesameObjects.png|OSO Novel entering the Dome CookBook.png|Tart and Holly watch OSO Novel pass by OhLawdHeComin.png|OSO Novel approaches the others CoastalGems.png|Diamond chats with Coaster and Penny MyBrotherMyFragranceAndHe.png|Coin chats with Loren and Cologne YeahWhoIWannaKnow.png|Server, Nail Clippers, Sippy Cup, and Diamond discuss the host God.png|Crayon Box Intro Hooligans.png|Organic Fruit & Grain Bar trampled by Graffiti and Guarana BrotherMayICatchUp.png|Penny behind Coin AnimatedAtrocity.png|Blob squashed by ******** as Paintball and Sippy Cup bystand Lorango.png|Loren and Dango SoMuchForTheTolerantScent.png|Diamond punched by Cologne; and Incense Holder RunningInTheIntro.png|Holly, Microphone, and Corny Flatmen.png|Black Square, Roulette Wheel, Phonograph, and Tart DothProtestTooMuch.png|Inhaler bothering Coaster SpiderJockey.png|Server watching Nail Clippers riding Extension Cord Mouthwash.png|Retainer and Pitcher StormingOfTheBastille.png|Radio tower surrounded by woods WhataCard.png|Title card Post-intro Nail Clipper and Sippy Cup.PNG|Sippy Cup and Nail Clippers. Crayons.png|The Crayons, appearing post-intro. OSO postintro 1.JPG|Green Crayon struggling to breath outside Crayon Box. Putty and Crayon Box.PNG|Putty and Crayon Box. chars2.PNG|From left to right: Holly, Retainer, Vape, Cologne, Paintball, Extension Cord, Glowing Heart, Coin, Diamond OSO postintro2.JPG|Crayon Box explaining the challenge, with Penny as an example. OSO POSTINTROH3.JPG|The entire cast flying in the air prior to the start of the challenge. Challenge OSO challenge 1.JPG|Graffiti and Guarana discuss their plan to sabotage others. OSO challenge 2.JPG|Coaster begrudgingly uses Diamond to get to the bottom. OSO challenge 3.JPG|Cologne offers to help Glowing Heart after finding out that, despite her flying abilities, she's afraid of heights. PitchervsInhaler.JPG|Pitcher shows anger at Inhaler for trying to teach him how to be nice. OSO challenge5.JPG|Glowing Heart and Cologne make it to the ground. OSO CHALLENGE5POINT5.JPG|Vape didn't make it to Paintball in time, being blocked by Guarana, Graffiti, Holly, Tart, Server, and Corny. Apictureofgraffititakenbeforedisater.JPG|Server catching Graffiti trying to pop his balloons. Deadgraffiti.JPG|Graffiti falls to the ground and dies. Cornywithhisanvil.JPG|Corny pulls out an anvil so he and others can fall to the ground safely. Pitcheratpeacewiththeuniverse.JPG|With Blob inside, Pitcher falls towards the ground, strangely at peace with the peace with the universe. Pitchertartandhollyontheanvil.JPG Screen Shot 2019-08-10 at 11.30.32 PM.png|Corny dies. Lorentiedup.JPG|Loren gets tangled up in all of his balloons. Armlesscontestantsinoso1.JPG|Roulette Wheel, Retainer, Incense Holder, Coin, and Penny realize they can't get down due to their lack of arms. Hesgotarms.JPG|"He's got arms!" ExtenstionCordandPhonographatthebottom.JPG|Phonograph and Extension Cord make it to the ground. Doyouwanttocontinueourintellectualdiscussion.JPG|"Do you want to finish our intellectual study?" OFGBbumpsintoOSONovel.JPG|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar bumps into OSO Novel while she attempts to help the armless contestants. MicrophoneandBlackSquareDead.JPG|Microphone and Black Square don't survive the fall and die. OSOCHALLENGE18b.JPG|"We're so close!" osochallenge19.JPG|Nail Clippers unties Incense Holder's balloons, accidentally leading to his death. ThatWasPrettyEasy.JPG|Putty, Diamond, Coaster, and Censored painfully make it to the ground. Askingforhelp.JPG|Roulette Wheel and Penny asking Dango for help. Eatingtheballoonsoff.JPG|White Dango biting all the balloons of the remaining armless contestants so they can make it to the bottom. Paintballatthetopofthedome.JPG|Paintball floated to the top of the dome. Weethisissomuchfun.JPG|Sippy Cup having fun in the air. PaintballFalling.JPG|Paintball falling quickly toward the ground. PaintballGoingBackUp.JPG|Paintball is catched by one of Sippy Cup's balloons and floats back to the top. SippyCupatthebottom.JPG|Sippy Cup is the last contestant to make it to the bottom and be safe from elimination. Results OSO postchallenge 1.JPG|Black Square, Organic Fruit and Grain Bar, Corny, Graffiti, Incense Holder, Loren, Paintball, and Microphone are up for elimination. OSO postchallenge2.JPG|Loren tells the viewers that they can work on Open Source Objects too. Stinger OSO stinger.JPG|Paintball is still stuck at the top of the dome. Category:Episode galleries